


been an angel all year

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Loves Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Santa Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: dean buys santa clause boxers. you like them a little more than he thought you would.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	been an angel all year

When he bought the boxers, he hadn't been expecting much. An easy laugh with you, maybe. Now, he eyes himself in the bathroom mirror, taking in the velvet red leading to fuzzy white trim. He's glad he got the matching hat. With a wink to himself, he shuts off the lights and walks to the room you share. When he opens the door, he finds you already in bed. 

He chuckles deeply a few times, going all out. "Have you been a good girl this year, Y/N?"

Expecting the both of you to dissolve into laughter, he's a bit shocked when you take your lip between your teeth and your eyes go lidded. He's feeling particularly exposed as your eyes rake over him. The wanting in your eyes goes straight to his dick. 

You let out a breathy sigh. "I've been an awful good girl, Santa. Do you want to know what I want for Christmas?"

Okay. He can roll with this, he wants desperately to roll with this. "Good girls get what they ask for. Why don't you tell me and I'll see what I can do?"

You get out of bed and cross the room until you're standing in front of him. Instead of speaking, you place both your hands on the sides of his face, pulling him towards you until your lips meet. His arms wrap around your waist and pull you tight to him. You lick along the seam of his lips, a silent request for entrance that he agrees to. The minute they part, your tongue tangles with his and Dean has to bite back a groan. You break apart and lean your forehead against his. 

"I want you to fuck me," you murmur. 

Dean has never been one to deny you. "You think you've been good enough to deserve that?"

You trail your hands down his chest. A grin spreads across your face. "I've been an angel all year, baby."

That's good enough for Dean. He lowers his hands from your waist to curl around your thighs, a curl of satisfaction forming in his gut when he finds you're not wearing pants. His lips find yours, leaving a quick kiss there before whispering, "Jump." You do what he asks. He catches you and walks you towards the bed. He lays you down gently, your head landing on the pillow. Hovering over you now, he can't help but kiss you again. Looking at you in his bed has always made him feel a bit wild, a bit possessive, so unbelievably glad you're his girl. Your lips move together until the both of you are out of air and you break apart. He trails his hands down your sides until he finds the hem of a t-shirt, he now recognizes as his own, and pulls in over your head, you rising a bit to help him. He bites his lip when he sees you're not wearing a bra, the earlier satisfaction traveling towards his dick. He's getting harder by the minute. He leans down, starting a path of kisses down the side of your neck. He spots at your pulse point to suck a bruise, enjoying the breathy moan that leaves you. He takes a sharp turn, winding up at your breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth, laving over the nub. Your hands go to his hair, and his name falls from your lips. "Dean."

He pulls off, stopping to bite your nipple before letting it fall from his mouth. He looks up at you. "Sweetheart?"

"Don't stop."

He winks at you. "I'm not planning on it." 

He moves to pull the Santa hat from his head, to give your fingers better access. Before he can, you grab his wrist.

"Leave it on. Please."

Dean's stomach flips. "Okay baby. Whatever you say." 

He returns to his place at your breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it. He leaves it with a soft bite before moving to give the other the same treatment. He trails kisses down your stomach until he's facing your center. He gets two thumbs in the waistband of your underwear. He glances up at you. "This okay?"

You nod your consent. "Yes."

He pulls them down your legs. He places his hands on your thighs and pulls them apart. He looks at you, murmuring, "Merry Christmas baby," before licking a stripe along your slit. He slides his tongue back and forth several times, stopping to lave attention around your hole each time. Finally, he swirls his tongue around your clit and swells with pride when your hips lift from the bed. He places a hand on your stomach, pressing down, a silent order to stay put. His other hand makes its way towards your pussy. He rubs a finger through your slick before sliding it inside you. After letting you adjust, another quickly joins it. He thrusts them in and out, occasionally scissoring them, enjoying your mewls from above him. On a particularly hard thrust, he also sucks your clit between his lips. A loud moan escapes you.

"Deannn, fuck."

He pulls away, his chin glistening with your slick. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

You sigh. "Please fuck me."

He begins thrusting his fingers again. "You think you've been good enough?"

You nod frantically. "Yes, yes please. Please Dean."

"You sure? You know I checked my nice list twice and," Dean pauses to shake his head, "you weren't on it. Santa doesn't like to make mistakes." He punctuates the sentence with a brutal thrust.

"Santa, I've been so good. Been so good. Please."

He lets his fingers slip out of you and crawls back up your body. He presses a kiss to your lips. "Okay, baby. I'll fuck you, fuck you real good."

He slips the Santa boxers down his legs and wraps a hand around his length, guiding it to your center. He slips inside of you slowly, letting you adjust. When you start to scratch at his back, he begins to move. Your legs wrap around his back. There's bliss on your face, and Dean just has to kiss you. He continues to thrust into you, never pulling away from your lips. When he has to for air, he moves to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses. He lets his teeth sink into your neck, and you start to shake around him, heels digging into his back.

"Dean!" You moan his name as your release washes over you.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Dean is right there with you. His face buried in your neck as he spills inside you. Dean pulls out and flops next to you on the bed. He pulls the Santa hat off his head and chuckles. "Best purchase I ever made." 

You turn towards him and wrap an arm around his torso, murmuring your agreement before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @scoobydean


End file.
